Astaroth and the Stray Sheep
by KeylessPrince
Summary: Astaroth's thoughts on a certain Stray Sheep. Firts story :) R&R


A/N: I played Catherine and really enjoyed it so I decided to write a fic about it. I'm not sure where I stand on the pairings yet but this one will be Astaroth/Vincent. This is a one shot but I might make a longer sequel later if people enjoy it. Maybe Astaroth vs Catherine for Vincent? Anyway R&R and of course Enjoy. :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Catherine. This is written for fun, I earn nothing except maybe some reviews :)

Astaroth sat back letting a soft sigh escape as he carefully monitored the lost lambs. He scanned the sheep carefully, he had a favorite, not that he would ever admit it. Vincent Brooks had not yet appeared. It irritated Astaroth, it meant Vincent was still drinking. He sighed considering popping into the Stray Sheep with an attempt to entice Vincent to go home.

Astaroth paused, his eyes scanning the sheep once more, he found the sheep with the red hat, and the smoking sheep. He knew they were Vincent's friends Orlando, and Johnny. A small worry popped into his mind, if Vincent's friends were here that meant they had left the bar long enough ago to be home and asleep. He pushed it aside, Vincent was probably still drinking with Toby.

Astaroth clenched his fist unconsciously. The younger blonde boy really irritated him, with his attractive looks and innocent demeanor. He was losing what little time he had with Vincent to Toby of all people. Astaroth's head snapped up at the sound of Vincent's voice. He was discusseing strategy with the other sheep. Astaroth was angry with himself as he missed Vincent's first stage of the night. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as Vincent finished his conversation and headed for the confessional.

"Hello my lost lamb" Astaroth said as Vincent took his seat on the bench.

"Yeah, hurry up, I'm finishing this stage tonight." Vincent replied.

Astaroth ground his teeth together to keep from making a comment. It was going to be one of this nights. It pissed him off he waits all day for his time with Vincent only to be brushed off without a thought

THIS IS THE THIRD QUESTION: What do you think of same sex couples?

Astaroth watched Vincent's expression as he considered the question and his choices. Love is love, or its disgusting. Astaroth let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as Vincent chose the first answer. It gave him a little hope and he pushed back the voice reminding him it could never work out.

"That's your answer? Very well..." Astaroth forced himself to respond, if Vincent noticed the pause he didn't show it. Astaroth allowed the confessional to rocket up taking his crush to the next stage. He focused in on Vincent's climb, he refused to miss another and deny himself such a wonderful sight. Vincent running, his muscles flexing with the effort of pushing and pulling the blocks. He smiled in anticipation.

Vincent made his way up the tower slowly. Astaroth frowned, his crush was moving quite a bit slowly. He watched carefully as Vincent made a staircase the hard way pulling out three blocks then two above it. Vincent had not done that since the first few trials. Another level of the tower fell away fading into the abyss. Astaroth leaned closer as Vincent looked down panic flashing briefly across his handsome face, Astaroth watched as Vincent struggled to force the panic back.

Vincent jumped back hastily to avoid the spikes and ended up falling an extra level costing him even more precious time. Astaroth groaned thankful that this stage didn't include the ice blocks.

Astaroth's heart leapt into his throat as yet another level broke off and dropped into the darkness. Vincent was only one more level above that. Vincent tried to speed up but was caught off guard by a cracked block crumbling under his weight dropping him back down. He was done for, he could feel if.

Astaroth's eyes scanned the area carefully, the other sheep were far enough ahead. He checked again making sure Vincent's eyes were focused elsewhere. He quickly changed an immoveable block to a spring block, he held his breath and waited.

Astaroth let out the breath when Vincent's face lit up and he darted for the block. Vincent hoped on and sprang up catching the side of a block five levels up. Astaroth relaxed and waited as Vincent climbed the tower and exited through the door. He wouldn't see Vincent again until the next night but at least he was still alive, he would have to content himself with watching Vincent go about his day.


End file.
